


Now or Never

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He asked with his heart on the line. He knew that if she would say no to him this time, there was no chance that she would say yes in the future. He took deep breaths. He knew the answer was coming. He was readying himself for the heart ache that he was about to endure.





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N: Enjoy my very first one shot. Reviews would be nice. I get really nervous when I let other people read my work so you know try and be nice about it? Thanks lol. I hope it's good. I love Lily/James and I read everyone else's work so i thought 'why don't I try and write one?" So here it is.**

and p.s. go ahead and tell me if i missed any typos or grammer errors.

_Now or Never_

He couldn’t explain why he became a complete _dumbass_ around her or why he could never hold his tongue. He just couldn’t. He wanted to be able to be himself around her. When she came near, his heart would race and his head would start to spin. His mind would be free of all the terrible things that he had said to her in the previous years. He would think about the future and how he wanted her to be a huge part of it so badly. She didn’t realize how much she meant to him. But he couldn’t keep the feeling of bliss in him long enough for when she was actually talking to him. She walked passed him and his heart stared burning that he shoot out something that he didn’t mean. 

“Nice robes, Evan. Who’d you borrow them from, McGonagall?” He hollered out even though she had been standing right next to him.

“Oh, yes, actually I have Potter. They’re nice right? She told me that she was friends with your grandmother and they were actually _hers.”_

His head felt like it was swelling up. How could he say that to her? How could he. He knew that she didn’t care what he thought about her. That wasn’t the type of person she was. She hated him. She _hated_ him. It tore him apart. He couldn’t live like this any longer. He knew that if he kept this up there was no chance in hell that they would ever talk after leaving Hogwarts. It couldn’t bear to live with himself if that had happened. She had started walking so she was passed him now. He turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance.

“Lily!” He said a little too loud.

She stopped walking.  He could tell that she hadn’t turned around because there was probably a bewildered look on her face. He had never called her by her first name in the entire time that they knew each other. She turned slowly facing him. She had regained the annoyed look on her face. 

“Yes, _Potter._ ” She said with a bitter tone. 

“I-I…” He stuttered. He had no idea what he wanted to say to her or even why he had called her. “Yo-… you look… good.” He had no idea what was going to happened. She couldn’t be mad at him for giving her a compliment could she? He had never been nice to her and the thought that she wouldn’t be accepting towards his nice behavior scared the hell out of him. 

He stood there and looked like a kicked puppy. She stared at him with the most hateful, betrayed expression. The look on her face had slowly gone away and she now looked like a little girl who was very nervous about the boy that was standing in front of her. He walked to her and now was standing very close. She looked into his eyes. He began to say something else. Anything else. He didn’t know what would come out he just needed to break this silence.

She swallowed. As she held up her hand to stop him from speaking he saw it twitch just a bit. “Thank you,” she replied “ _James.”_

A huge grin spread across his face. He nodded a little too eagerly. He could feel a rush of feelings flowing from everywhere in his body. She returned the smile and began walking away from him. He began to rerun what had just happen in his mind. He felt so light that his feet would just lift off from the ground and he would float. He watched her walk away. He felt the urge to run after her and take her in his arms. He wanted so badly to be able to run his fingers through her soft, fiery red hair and kiss her until the end of time. He wanted to feel her arms around him, willingly, caressing him back and _caring_ about him. To have her thin body pressed up against his and have the warmth of her breathe on his neck. He shot back to reality. It was now or never.

“Lily. Lily!” She hadn’t heard him. “LILY!”

She whipped around; surprised that someone was screaming her name from across the field. He ran towards her. Running for the rest of his life. He knew that if he didn’t do it now that his future wouldn’t be worth living. He ran and ran and ran. She looked scared, like something was wrong. He had finally reached her he was out of breath, panting. 

“Lily, Lily, Lily.” He smiled. 

She was furious. “You scared me! Don’t you ever do that to me again! I thought something was wrong and now you’re here and all you can do is say my name and smile like a complete idio—“

“Shut up.” He told her. She tried to start yelling at him again but he cut her off. “Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” He asked with his heart on the line. He knew that if she would say no to him this time, there was no chance that she would say yes in the future. He took deep breaths. He knew the answer was coming. He was readying himself for the heart ache that he was about to endure. He felt the knot forming in his throat. Any minute now, and he would be able to see the word no form on her lips.

She cut into his thoughts about rejection. “Ok.” She said simply. 

_What?_ Lily Evans, the girl that he had been chasing since fifth year, had finally said yes to him two years later. “What?” he asked out loud.

“I _said_ ok.” She flashed him a slight, but sweet smile. “I’ll go with you.”

He laughed. Why was he laughing? “Great!” He blurted out. Not in his wildest dream would he have thought about this happening. _She said ok_. He smiled at her.

“You just allowed me to start the rest of my life.” 


End file.
